O que eu realmente sinto
by stungunlullaby
Summary: 6º ano. Um tempo depois de Rony terminar com Lilá, ele decide se declarar para Hermione. Mas como todos sabem, Rony não é muito bom em declarações. Ele escreve uma 'carta' para a garota, dizendo o que sente..  Enfim, leiam e descubram


Eram 22h. Os alunos já não podiam vagar livremente por Hogwarts. Hermione estava totalmente sem sono, então, decidiu descer até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Assim que chegou, encontrou uma figura inconfundível sentada em um dos sofás. Era Rony. Ele estava totalmente concentrado, escrevendo em um pergaminho velho. Vidrado em cada palavra que traçava sobre o tal.

De tão distraído que estava, nem notou a presença da garota, que havia adentrado na sala a pouco, e o observava atentamente.

Hermione aproximou-se um pouco do garoto, que pareceu ficar totalmente nervoso ao notar sua presença. Suas bochechas coraram.

-Boa Noite, Rony. Ainda acordado? –Disse a garota, um pouco hesitante.

-Boa Noite Mione. Bem.. Estava escrevendo umas coisas.. Mas já vou me deitar. –Disse ele, guardando rapidamente o pergaminho em um de seus bolsos.

-Hum.. E posso saber o que exatamente você estava escrevendo? Algum dever de casa atrasado, aposto. Não é? –Disse ela, com ar de decepção.

-Não, Mione. Não é nenhum dever de casa atrasado. Nem nada do tipo. –Ele respondeu, impaciente.

-Ah.. –Ela respondeu, sem graça.- Desculpe.. Fiquei curiosa.. E imaginei que fosse algo relacionado a- Mas a garota foi cortada.

-Mione, eu estava escrevendo isso.. para uma pessoa.. sabe.-Disse ele, cortando-a e ficando ainda mais corado.

-Ah.. Para uma pessoa? –Disse ela, um pouco desanimada.- Entendi. Imagino quem seja.

Silêncio.

Rony às vezes parecia totalmente lerdo para raciocinar certas coisas.

-NÃO! –disse ele rapidamente.- Não é sobre ELA.. Quer dizer.. Não era pra ELA.. Oh, não..

-Ok, Ron, você não precisa me dar satisfações. –ela disse forçando um meio sorriso.- Eu.. Bem.. Eu vou me deitar. Afinal de contas.. Nem sei por que vim até aqui, mesmo. –ela disse, ainda sem ânimo algum.

-Boa noite.- Dita essa frase, Hermione começou a subir os degraus, sem muita pressa.

-Mione! Espere!- Disse Rony, tentando fazer com que a garota voltasse.- Por favor..

-Diga, Ron.- Ela respondeu-o, parando de subir os lances da escada.

-Eu.. Queria.. Ér..-Ele gaguejou. Parecia não conseguir encontrar as palavras certas.-Mione, eu queria lhe entregar uma coisa.

-Me entregar.. UMA COISA?- ela disse arregalando seus olhos pesados de sono, e corando levemente.

-Sim.-Ele respondeu-a, e a seguir, retirou o pergaminho velho de seu bolso.

-Ron..-Ela disse, em tom fraco.

-É, Mione. Isso era pra você. Ou melhor, -corrigiu- É pra você.- Ele entregou o pergaminho nas mãos de Hermione e a fechou junto a sua.

-Eu.. Eu não sei o que dizer Ron..-Ela disse, olhando para suas mãos unidas.

-Não precisa dizer nada.-Ele disse, sorrindo timidamente.-Apenas leia.- E retirou sua mão da dela, sentindo-se constrangido.

-Ok.- Disse ela, ainda surpresa.- Bem.. Vou me deitar.. Boa noite, Ron.- Aproximou-se do rosto de Rony e deu-lhe um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Após isso, saiu apressadamente, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

-Boa noite.. Mione.- Ele disse mas para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa que

pudesse estar presente no momento.

Chegando ao dormitório, Hermione fechou as cortinas que haviam ao redor de sua cama e apressou-se em pegar o pedaço de pergaminho que Rony havia entregado-lhe a poucos minutos.

-Oh, Merlim! –Disse a garota, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.- O que será que esse garoto me aprontou dessa vez?

Ao abrir o papel amassado, Hermione ficou surpresa. Mais do que já estava.

A linda caligrafia, ainda um pouco torta, de Rony, lotava o papel com as seguintes palavras:

_Como falar sobre isso com você?_

_Como falar sobre esse sentimento?_

_Esse sentimento que me consume a cada dia mais e mais._

_Esse sentimento que queima em meu peito, ofusca meu coração e me fere por dentro._

_Eu já não mais sinto fome.. N__em frio. Sinto apenas um calor excessivo, querendo sair. Mas que só sai com teu toque, tua mão, teu tocar sutil e macio, que me deixa sempre tão maravilhado._

_Como teu perfume, que me deixa encantado.. Me deixa totalmente apaixonado._

_Como também teu rosto, de olhos castanhos tão ardentes, esse seu sorriso inocente, e esses teus cabelos.. Oh, esses teus cabelos. Macios, cheios e ondulados como o mar. Que me deixam bestificado, paralisado.. Ainda mais apaixonado._

_Bem, como __pôde ver, não sou o coração de pedra que você sempre achou que fosse._

_Totalmente p__elo contrário. Mas nunca me senti seguro o suficiente para lhe escrever, ou até mesmo te dizer algo assim._

_Ou talvez eu apenas não tenha conseguido encontrar as palavras certas para isso._

_Sei que sou meio desajeitado.. __Mas apenas tenha paciência. _

_Eu realmente não sou mais aquela criança, sabe. Eu mudei, de verdade. Posso até dizer que cheguei a mudar POR VOCÊ._

_Mas não é somente isso que quero que você entenda._

_Quero que entenda também que, não sou absolutamente nada sem você._

_Nada faz sentido sem você junto a mim. Sempre me apoiando. Sempre a me ensinar o que é realmente o certo a se fazer._

_Eu__ não consigo nem TENTAR imaginar, como seria minha vida sem você._

_Não, não mesmo._

_Não faz sentido viver sem você, acredite nisso._

_Bom, não vou __gastar mais seu tempo com isso, pois, nem todas as palavras mais belas existentes no mundo, seriam capazes de demonstrar o que sinto por você. De verdade._

_Todas essas palavras não conseguiriam demonstrar nem a METADE de todo esse sentimento._

_Então, paro por aqui mesmo._

_Boa noite, minha sabe-tudo._

_Minha. Pra sempre minha._

_Lembre-se disso._

_Ronald._

Quando a garota acabou de ler, já estava com seus olhos incrivelmente inchados, devido às lágrimas.

-Minha nossa! –pensou consigo mesma.- Não acredito que essas doces palavras, tenham saído daquele ruivo teimoso.

Não pode conter um sorriso. Um sorriso sincero.

Rony acabara de dizer o que sente por ela. Isso era maravilhoso.

Era maravilhoso saber que ele sentia o mesmo.

Era maravilhoso saber que, talvez não fosse mais preciso ficar escondendo esse sentimento. O que, ela já havia feito por muitos anos.

Era maravilhoso. Realmente era.

-Oh Ron..-ela sussurrou. Em meio a lágrimas, um sorriso sincero e um friozinho na barriga. Aquele friozinho já conhecido. A sensação que ela sentia a cada vez que tinha Rony perto de si.

A sensação de ter a pessoa amada a seu lado.

Sim, a verdade era uma só, que já não podia mais ser negada. Eles se amavam. Amavam-se de verdade. E tinham um grande futuro pela frente. Um futuro um pouco incerto. Mas eles tinham pelo menos uma certeza: estariam juntos. E esse fato tornaria tudo mais fácil. Tudo acaba tornando-se mais fácil quando estamos ao lado da pessoa amada.

Depois de ler e reler várias vezes o mesmo pergaminho, Hermione guardou-o e finalmente foi se deitar. Cobriu-se e abraçou a si mesma, sorrindo alegremente.

Após alguns minutos, a garota simplesmente apagou, num sono tranqüilo e profundo.

Finalmente Hermione pôde dormir de forma tranqüila. Ela finalmente havia retirado todas a bobagens sobre Rony e ela de sua cabeça, dando assim, lugar as palavras que ele havia escrito a ela. Dando lugar para a certeza. Certeza de que ele realmente a amava.


End file.
